A gravity feed sheet product dispenser as broadly defined above is known from US 2011/0174834 A1. The front wall of the sheet product dispenser is joined to a side wall by way of a hinge. The hinge is provided in the form of a first plurality (five in the figures) of cylindrical members that are axially spaced and a second plurality of cylindrical members that are axially spaced and arranged so that the first and second plurality of cylindrical members interdigitate so that axial bores in each of the members align and receive therethrough a cylindrical shaft. The front wall or door is openable about this hinge to allow access to the interior space defined by the housing for reloading the dispenser with a new stack of sheet products.
The front door in the prior art restricts a positioning of the dispenser at the site of use because room must be provided for the opening of the door about the hinge.
It is desired to provide a dispenser that may be located at a site with greater freedom.